Lost in a Storm
by Feriluce
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione after having a huge hurdle to pass, all smack into the next one – literally. As a story of the past comes back, and with it a man in black with a dark story he has foreseen. In a world where Voldemort has been banished to Hell. A n
1. En

**Title:** Lost in a Storm (01?)

**Category: **Drama

**Sub Category: **Horror

**Keywords: **HRH ©D, Vampires

**Rating: **NC-17 (XD)

**Summary: **Harry, Ron and Hermione after having a huge hurdle to pass, all smack into the next one – literally. As a story of the past comes back, and with it a man in black with a dark story he has foreseen. In a world where Voldemort has been banished to Hell. A new evil rises from the abyss. The moral: Don't Bit off more than you can chew, because it bites back.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own the character of Louis either; he belongs to Anne Rice.

**Author's Note: **There is a bit of slash here, a bit of het there… and Sex bloody everywhere… You no like… feck off! I owe this story to Ruthie! Her and I began this whole Idea of she writes a bit, then me. Dedicated to you, love. Also, the idea for this sprung from watching Queen of the Damned, yesterday.

Chapter One: An Apocalypse Waiting to Happen

It was cold evening in Gryffindor tower; it seemed to Ron that no matter how many fires or how big they were that the room was empty and cold.

He felt like a Hippogriff had sat on him. He felt useless. He felt dirty, wrong and that he was a disappointment. He loved a boy. He was a boy, as well. Wrong... God yes... If anyone found out... Catastrophic! He was a complete disaster; his life was a sham. God Damn it! Why was it he who had to be like this, no one would ever understand, heck he didn't even understand. This wrong-ness inside of him, it could end every happy thing that had ever been in his life: His family, his friends, and his best friends. God Hermione who was so lovely but though herself in love with him, and Harry... God... what a gorgeous... No. NO! Please don't... Too late... That day... That stupid... Day... The day it all turned around...

"I'm curious, he says." Muttered Ron. "I always wondered...

Just want to... We had to try it... We had to experiment."

Just then Harry had to walk in.

Ron stammered to a halt and blushed, hoping to god that Harry hadn't heard him; life was hard enough as it was. Too many thoughts and half feelings whirled through Ron's mind mentally blinding him; he didn't see that Harry had sat down in the chair opposite him.

"Ron, are you alright?" The words slapped Ron into reality and he blushed again.

"I... I'm fine Harry." He tried to act calm and in control but the truth was he was falling apart. Little by little the world he had once known had shattered and was slowly breaking apart. Harry gave on a worried.

"You still thinking about then?" Ron nodded.

"It was... a mistake." Ron said... "Because..." Ron stopped. "Because I am straight and it made me confused for a while... I wanted more then… but that was then." Liar, liar pants on fire! Ron thought. "I'm sorry Harry, I just don't know." Finally the truth he thought, maybe this could be the start of a beautiful friendship, because that was all that he could ever have with Harry, a simple, confusing, yet amazing friendship.

"Ok... well... Do you fancy me?" asked Harry, who seemed really nervous.

"I don't know." Ron answered truthfully... "I think your fit and all... and I admit... I try to get a glimpse of you naked..." Harry looked slightly alarmed.

"You do?" he asked quietly.

Ron stared intently at his hands "Please Harry, don't hate me. I know you don't feel… that your not... That way." Ron wanted to say like me, but he wasn't even sure what he was like! When had life become so confusing? "I know. This changes everything. But... " Ron sighed at looked at Harry, he felt like Harry should be able to see everything through his eyes but he knew that wasn't the case. "I still want to be your mate."

Harry shrugged. "I'm as confused as you are. I love you, but I think that it is only in between friends. And I wanted to say..."

Ron interrupted. "Can I at least have one night with you... Please? It sounds unconventional... But please?"

Harry sat up rigid; anger was clearly coursing through his veins. Ron sunk further back into his seat, how could he have angered Harry so suddenly, was there more to everything than what had come between them? Why were there so many unanswered questions?

Then what Ron said began to sink in. "What? You want to fuck me?" Harry screeched. "You want to go upstairs to fuck me... because you may like me?" Ron looked crestfallen… and guilt suddenly cloaked around Harry. "I come back here to see if you're ok; you've been ignoring me like the plague most of the time… I was really worried and I wanted to know… But now I know…"

"You wish you didn't?" Ron half helped. "Too much for you?"

"No…" Harry began.

"Don't bullshit me, Harry Potter. Just because I am different that you doesn't mean I am another thing that can be swept under the carpet. If what I am is yet another complication that you don't need. Fine, I'll just leave you in peace…"

"No… That is not it. I just… I… I…"

"What?" Ron snapped.

"I'm… too." The word in the middle sounded like a cough.

"What?"

"I am… I'm like you." Harry blurted.

"But I don't know what I am." Ron sighed.

"Well, I am… God, I'm gay."

Ron stared at Harry in shock. He had nothing to say back.

"There you go… Happy?"

Ron nodded.

"Why are you happy?" Harry shouted.

"Because…" Ron started. "It…"

"Gives you a chance with me." Harry suggested.

"Not only that…" Ron began, but Harry cut him off again.

"I'm off to bed… I need to think." And headed to the dorm.

"It's just that I have got someone to talk to now." Harry stopped. "I have been looking for someone to talk to, but there has been none. I just felt so alone. Ashamed… Felt so…"

"Wrong." Harry said, and turned and walked up to Ron; and embraced the taller boy.

"I'm glad that I have you." Harry said and kissed Ron's brow and went up to the dorm. Leaving Ron, his hand to his brow.

He'll never wash it again.

Harry awoke at four and saw Ron sat in his bed watching him. He had awoken because of the loud crash of thunder outside.

"How long you…?"

"Since three." Ron finished for him.

Harry nodded, and then gave a shiver.

"You know." Harry said. "I do too."

"What?" asked Ron.

Harry sighed and then turned to face Ron. "I am sorry that I shouted." Ron nodded.

"It's ok. So what do you wonder?"

"About us."

Ron stood there in awe. "A-a-about, that time?"

Harry smirked. "Yes. I'm wide awake, Ron."

"Me too."

"Ron." Harry asked.

"What." Ron answered.

"Come here." Harry said suggestively.

Ron looked at Harry, his eyes widened.

"Bloody hell."

Ron went down to breakfast very happy.

"Good morning, Hermione." Ron said, smiling widely.

"Meh." Was all she said.

"What is wrong, Hermione?" asked Ron. Who threaded his fingers through hers.

"I just can't understand this stupid thing." Hermione fumed.

"What stupid thing." Ron asked.

"Probably too difficult for you too." Hermione said and stood up and left.

Ron raised an eyebrow, then turned to Harry who had sat down next to him.

"Good morning." Harry said, smiling.

"Right back at you," Ron said, then whispered, "sexy" in Harry's ear.

Harry blushed. "Stop fooling around. We have potions first; you did complete the homework, right?"

"I did." Ron said. "A whole roll on Polyjuice potion, humbug." Ron took it out of his bag.

Harry had a look at it and when he finished reading he gave Ron a look of surprise.

"This is really good." Harry marvelled. Ron beamed.

Ron tried to hide it and said "Sure." But Harry knew he was pleased about it.

"Now, pass your homework to left and I will collect it in." Snape snapped. He wasn't in a good mood – no change there.

He started at the front row and then collected them in, counting the amount of students on that Row and then the amount of homework that he had.

When he got to Harry's row, he paused; looking a bit shocked; but it disappeared in an instant.

"Miss Granger, your Homework?"

"Uh. I…"

"I see. You shall report her at midnight." Snape snapped. "And you will clean this room." Harry and Ron exchanged surprised looks. She had done it; she had even helped them.

"Yes, sir."

Malfoy looked like Christmas had come early.

"If you please, may the Gryffindors stay for a moment."? McGonagall said, as the rest piled out of Transfiguration.

"As you know, we are nearing the festival of Samain, and we will be having a ball in celebration." The Gryffindors exchange various looks at each other and then they were dismissed. "Oh, and may I talk to Miss Granger."

_Meet me in the Astronomy Tower at 12._

Ron walked up to the astronomy tower; he was late. Harry was still asleep when he left. He was sure he was meeting Harry, because of the other night. He hoped it would lead to something more than just friendship.

"Ron?" came a voice.

That was not Harry; it was _Hermione_.

Harry awoke with a gasp. He had had the dream again. Not about Voldemort, about Ron. That he left him for Hermione.

Harry looked over and saw that Ron was gone. _No need to panic, he has probably gone to the bathroom or something_. So Harry lay and waited… but nothing. He got up and decided to see if he was in the common room; perhaps studying.

No one was downstairs; the only thing that Harry saw was a note in Hermione writing.

Astronomy Tower.

Fuck-fuck-fuckerdy-shit-bollocks.

"Hermione?" Ron asked, shocked. Of course it was; it was her handwriting.

"You came!" Hermione squealed, grinning like a Cheshire cat. "I hoped you would."

"Well… I thought…"

Hermione grin faded. "You thought… what?"

"Nothing." Ron saw her coming towards him, wearing a nigh shirt… _only._

"Hermione… uh… what is going on?" Ron asked, shakily.

"Are you that naïve? I asked you here… Because I wanted to tell you how I feel."

_Shit, shit, shitty, shit, cunt._ Ron eyes widened in realisation…

"I… I…" Hermione quietened him with her finger.

No, no, no… 

Hermione leaned over and Ron pushed her away.

"No. I can't." and he turned when he heard the door open, the creaking engulfing his words. As he turned he looked into the eyes of Harry.

"Harry." Ron breathed.

Hermione saw him and raised an eyebrow. "Can you excuse us please? We were…"

"Finished?" Harry said coldly.

"No, busy." Hermione snapped.

Harry look coldly at her, and then at Ron.

"Ron… I can't believe this… I foresaw this happening." Harry face looked hurt at Ron. "But fine." And he turned and left.

"What was that?" Hermione asked. Ron thrusted his middle finger at her, and chased after Harry.

"Wait." Ron called after him. "Please. Let me explain."

"OK." Harry said. "Fine… Let's talk about this. Was she good?"

Hermione from a back wall raised an eyebrow, but listened intently.

"I didn't get to kiss her. I pushed her away." Ron said.

"Oh, is that right? So what do you call what happened? An accident? Did the wind come and push you two together? Did she put you under Imperius."

"No. We didn't make contact… She was going to and I pushed her away… I had the idea before you came in." Ron said, daring himself to look into Harry's eyes. "I couldn't do it to you. I love you."

There was a silence. Hermione had stopped breathing, so and had Harry.

"You… what?" Harry was shocked.

"I love you." There was adoration in Ron's eyes; Harry saw it.

Hermione felt the jealousy rise up within her, but she shook it away: the rational part of her winning.

Harry looked at Ron in shock. He had not been expecting this. But the bad thing was, he didn't feel the same way.

"I… Don't…"

Ron eyes looked at Harry in confusion.

"Huh? Then why were you so angry that I… That night I…" Tear welled up in Ron's eyes.

"I'm sorry… I." Harry began.

"Save it, just fucking save it."

Ron stalked off. Leaving Hermione and Harry, alone…


	2. To

**Title:** Lost in a Storm (02?)

**Category: **Drama

**Sub Category: **Horror

**Keywords: **HRH ©D, Vampires

**Rating: **NC-17 (XD)

**Summary: **Harry, Ron and Hermione after having a huge hurdle to pass, all smack into the next one – literally. As a story of the past comes back, and with it a man in black with a dark story he has foreseen. In a world where Voldemort has been banished to Hell. A new evil rises from the abyss. The moral: Don't Bit off more than you can chew, because it bites back.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own the character of Louis either; he belongs to Anne Rice.

**Author's Note: **There is a bit of slash here, a bit of het there… and Sex bloody everywhere… You no like… feck off! I owe this story to Ruthie! Her and I began this whole Idea of she writes a bit, then me. Dedicated to you, love. Also, the idea for this sprung from watching Queen of the Damned, yesterday.

Chapter Two:

"Him and his fucking big ego." Ron shouted to no one in particular. "I cannot believe this."

Ron hurried up the grand staircase to the seventh floor, and then pushed open the door. He spotted a prefect patrolling. "Shit," he muttered. He waited for the prefect to turn, then he ran and hid behind a bookcase, and then muttered: "Flipendo" at the door.

"Who's there?" shouted the prefect.

Ron then slide away towards the portrait, still hearing the confused prefect shouting.

Harry stood there staring after Ron, in anger and frustration. He swore loudly, and then turned and bumped straight into Hermione.

"For fuck sake." He shouted.

"I didn't know you loved him too." Hermione sighed.

"Yeah, well… He is not to know." Harry said.

"And why is that?" Hermione asked.

"I just can't… because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" asked Hermione softly.

"That this is the wrong choice, that he doesn't really love me."

"Dear, dear." Came a snide voice. "We are in a predicament."

"Malfoy?" Harry whispered.

"Potter, Granger. What a lovely surprise." Malfoy said, an odd tone in his voice.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "What the fuck?"

"It seems that you too both want Ron; however, Granger seems to be the only one who can admit it to the boy." Malfoy smiled mockingly.

Harry glared at Malfoy. "Shut up you fucking ferret."

"Ouch." Draco said mockingly. "I haven't heard that one before. No wait, about ten millions times a day."

"What about calling me a mudblood."

"That is not an insult… It is truth."

"Why you bleeding little shi…" there was a bang that stalled them.

"What in the world was that?"

As if in answer, a voice rang through the castle: "All students must proceed to the Great Hall immediately."

"What the fuck?" Harry said again.

"Oh it is a drill, you know if there is an attack." Hermione said.

"Ron and Draco, please take the astronomy tower." McGonagall instructed.

Ron grumbled, but didn't say anything.

Draco walked out first, slowly followed by Ron.

"Harry and Hermione…"

They opened the door to the north tower, and then started up the stairs.

"You love him, don't you, Weasley." Malfoy said softly.

Ron paused. "Is it the obvious?" He sighed and walked on.

"To tell you the truth. Yes it is."

Ron mumbled something.

"What?" Malfoy asked.

"Why are you being so nice?" Ron asked.

Malfoy shrugged. "Did you know they both want you, even if Potter says he doesn't."

Ron snorted. "No he doesn't."

"Ok then, believe what you want."

"Are you even gay? You say that, and later you lead me on, even though you made it quite clear that you didn't want to, and that gave me the impression you did, and I can't believe you, look… I…"

"I'm sorry… But my intentions where to fulfil what you wanted, I felt like I owed you that. Ok, and I am not gay, I actually thought I was, but I'm not."

Ron sighed and nodded.

Hermione listened and sighed, she hated this. She rather Ron be happy with Harry, than this. She knew she would prefer Ron to be with her, but Ron's happiness meant more to her.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have led you on. I care about you, and I don't regret it. It was… nice. It sounds pathetic, but it was." Harry said truthfully.

Ron nodded. Then they both heard his stomach rumbled.

"Must be dinner time." Harry said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"You stomach works like clockwork."

Ron smiled weakly. "I suppose you're right."

They entered the great hall, and took their usual sets opposite Hermione.

There settled in an awkward silence, between them.

"What do you have there, Hermione?" Harry asked in order to break the ice.

"Just the revised edition of…"

"Hogwarts, A History." Ron and Harry said in bored unison.

Hermione chuckled.

"So what do we have tomorrow? I never manage to remember the timetable before Christmas."

"Being Friday: we have Double potions first, I then have Double Arithmacy meaning you have Double Divination and finally we have Transfiguration."

Harry and Ron groaned; they hated Fridays.

The headmaster stood and the whole hall was silent. "Halloween is tomorrow night, so we will be having the feast and then the Samain festival shall begin after. Remember, there are costumes available from muggle studies… Now, off to bed, and to all a good night."

Ron and Harry sat down in the common room finishing their potions essay on the most amusing potion to date: 'The Laxative Potion'. Harry had finished two and a half rolls on it, and Ron was on his last paragraph. Harry rolled up the essay, and placed it in his bag, then yawned.

"I'm off to bed, now. Do you mind?"

Ron shook his head, but didn't look up.

"Ok, night."

"So, who you going with?" asked Hermione.

"Cho." Harry said simply.

"Ron won't be pleased." Hermione told him.

"Well you can keep him busy." Harry replied.

"I plan to." Hermione said slyly.

Harry grinned at her, but then looked at the space next to her, and got that distant look again.

Hermione noticed and she sighed. Love triangles were bad. Very bad.

Ron came down to breakfast, feeling well rested. He was slightly annoyed that Harry didn't wait for him.

"Morning, all." He said, when he sat down next to Hermione.

"Good morning." Hermione said back.

"What are you doing?" Ron asked, reading over her shoulder.

"Arithmacy notes, I have a quiz during the lesson." Hermione said, and she looked oddly excited.

"You done the divination homework?" Harry asked Ron.

Ron nodded, "Did you?"

Harry nodded.

"We have potions first." Hermione told them.

On the topic of homework and potions, Harry remembered what happened a few days before.

"What happened to that potions homework? The one you didn't hand in." Ron asked.

"Oh that? I had forgotten it, but I bet he wouldn't of believed me."

"Did you go to his detention?" Harry asked.

"Why didn't you ask me then…" Hermione stopped, because she remembered why.

Just then the bell went, and the seventh year Gryffindors flocked and headed to the dungeons.

Harry grabbed his bag and stood up, and the other two followed suit. Harry then grabbed a final piece of toast and then they followed.

Potions was the same as it had been for the last six whole years and a bit. Neville screwed up the potion and Malfoy baited Ron. Harry had to grab his robes so he didn't pounce on him.

"Ron, for Pete's sake. Don't let him get to you." Harry demanded.

"Fine."

Potion ended with only ten points being deducted –

"Longbottom, that's ten points for leaving your cauldron on your desk, clean it up this instant."

Better make that twenty points deducted. That was no matter, because in Divination, Harry and Ron made that up by far by predicting a vampire will bite Ron and Harry would drown. After making the prediction, they used tarot cards, tealeaves and palmistry – oddly enough that was what each one said.

Harry left the tower feeling slightly uneasy, but when Ron joined him… All his paranoia disappeared.

"Finally we have lunch." Ron said happily.

"I'm starving." Harry said, after hearing his stomach rumble.

"Me too." Ron agreed.

"Well, no surprise there."

"Sod off, you great big lummox."

Harry glared at him playfully.

Hermione sat next to them during lunch.

"How did the quiz go?" Harry asked.

"I got 140." Hermione beamed.

"I don't know how she does it." Harry wondered. "To begin with I thought 100 was the maximum."

"It is." Hermione giggled. Ron raised an eyebrow.

That evening, Harry and Ron walked with Hermione to the muggle studies corridor to loan a costume.

"What do you reckon I should get?" Harry asked.

"I dunno." Hermione answered "We shall see what they have."

Harry, Ron and Hermione entered the hall. Harry wore a doctor's outfit, Hermione was wearing a Nurse's outfit and Ron was wearing what looked like a gothic vampire outfit.

The music had already started and there were loads of people already dancing.

It takes the pain away  
That could not make you stay  
It's way to broke to fix  
No glue no bag of tricks

Harry met Cho and they began to dance, Hermione asked Ron to dance but he said no.

"Suit yourself." Ron sat in the corner like he usually did, and watched Harry from the corner of his eyes.

Lay me down the lie will unfurl  
Lay me down to crawl

Ron began to fidget; he saw Hermione was dancing with Neville and he decided to go for a walk.

He gave Harry one last look, and Harry caught his eye. Ron turned and left.

Harry said he needed to go to the toilet, and so he followed Ron.

Ron noticed Harry was following,

Your smile will make me sneeze  
When we were siamese  
Amazing grace in here  
I'd pay to have you near

Ron excited through a side door and Ron through the courtyard and towards Hagrid's hut, he then hid behind and the watched Harry walk past and away. He turned and sighed with relief. The he noticed a pair of haunting eyes.

Lay me down the lie will unfurl  
Lay me down to crawl

"Ron." Harry shouted. "Please, where are you?"

"You'd better tell your boyfriend where you are." A voice said in his mind.

"What did you say." Ron spoke out loud. But Ron silenced himself, when Ron heard Harry approach.

"Ron? Are you there?"

Only silence greeted him, so Harry moved on.

"He is not my boyfriend." Ron growled.

"But that doesn't mean you don't want him to be." The voice said, this time out loud.

Don't go and lose your face  
At some stranger's place  
And don't forget to breathe  
And pay before you leave

"Who and what are you?" Ron asked.

The boy stepped forward, and Ron was taken back. This boy was beautiful. He has place white skin and chocolate brown eyes.

"I am Louis." The man said. "I know your name, Ron."

"Oooh, I'm real scared." Ron said sarcastically. "Harry just said it."

"I know, but I already knew. How is Ginny feeling about your feelings for him?"

Ron jaw dropped.

Lay me down, the lie will unfurl  
Lay me down to crawl

Louis stepped forward and brought his lips to Ron's, in a tender kiss. But Ron kissed back hungrily. Louis moved his lips to Ron's neck, then before Ron could do anything, Louis bit him. Ron tried to let out a scream, but nothing came out.

Flashes came of his life, Hermione – Harry – His family.

He was falling slowly away, and the last thing he heard was

Lay me down, the lie will unfurl  
Lay me down to crawl

"Ron, look… I love you, too."

Tears formed and dropped as Ron fell into darkness.


	3. Tre

**Title:** Lost in a Storm (03?)

**Category: **Drama

**Sub Category: **Horror

**Keywords: **HRH,Love Triangels,Vampires

**Rating: **R(XD)

**Summary: **Harry, Ron and Hermione after having a huge hurdle to pass, all smack into the next one – literally. As a story of the past comes back, and with it a man in black with a dark story he has foreseen. In a world where Voldemort has been banished to Hell. A new evil rises from the abyss.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. I don't own the character of Louis either; he belongs to Anne Rice.

**Author's Note: **There is a bit of slash here, a bit of het there… and Sex bloody everywhere… You no like… feck off! I owe this story to Ruthie! Her and I began this whole Idea of she writes a bit, then me. Dedicated to you, love. Also, the idea for this sprung from watching Queen of the Damned, yesterday.

Chapter Three: Welcome to the Abyss

Ron awoke with a start. He sat up and looked around him. He was in a hut, but unsure where.

He tried to stand up, and succeeded for a moment, then fell to the floor.

He then noticed the man who he had seen, and who had bitten him.

"What the fuck have you done to me." He shouted.

"I have given you the gift of eternity," he said in a French accent.

"What the fuck are you talking about." Ron asked.

"For centuries your kind knew of us, but all the facts were fake. We don't fry in the sunlight, we don't burn because of a crucifix and we do not erupted into dust if you stake us. We have mortality; we can be killed like any human. However, a Vampire has the strength of ten men."

Ron looked at the man in Horror. But he suddenly got a pain in his chest, a burning pain. He cried out, his heart was beating so fast.

Thump 

Harry

Thump Hermione Thump 

Family

Thump 

Voldemort

Thump, Thump… 

Dead.

"Where is he?" Harry asked Hermione. "He has been gone for three days now."

"I don't know, Harry." Hermione said. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"I can't take this. What is Dumbledore doing in there?" Harry bellowed.

"A location charm, if he is in the area, we will find him."

Dumbledore stepped out of his office. "Come with me."

"Ron."

Harry and Hermione hugged Ron tightly.

"Don't you ever do that again." Harry growled. "Where the f… Where were you?"

"I don't know." Ron said simply. "I woke up behind Hagrid's hut."

Hermione and Harry took a step back and looked at him. They noticed that his freckles had gone, his skin was pale, and his eyes. He looked: gorgeous.

"Harry, Hermione; both of you take Ronald back to his dormitory if you please." Dumbledore said, intruding on their thoughts.

"Ron, you alright there." Harry asked.

"No." Ron said.

Harry sat on the edge of Ron's bed. "Why? What's up?"

"I did hear you, you know." Ron said. "I heard you say it."

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Fine then, I'll have to remind you." Ron sat up and then pulled Harry into him for a kiss. It was brief, when the pulled back Harry had tears in his eyes.

"Ron… I love you." Harry said then pulled Ron back into a kiss, while sobbing.

The pulled away, Ron looked happily at Harry – who was beaming.

"The last of your emotions with die along with the rest of you, over the next few days." Louis warned. "So I will be back to fetch you."

"But what if I want to stay?" Ron asked.

"Then you shall die." Louis said darkly. "And so will all those you hold dear to you."

"Bastard." Ron shouted.

"Come with me." Louis beackoned. Ron shook his head, so Louis dragged him away.

Ron awoke in his dorm, he found that he had a killer of a headache.

"Morning, sunshine." came a voice.

"Ug." was all he would muster into a sentence.

Harry sighed down at his best friend/lover, and then snaked his arms around him.

"Should I go to Phumfrey and get something for your headache?" Harry asked, with a sympathetic tone.

"How'd you know?" croaked Ron.

Harry sighed. "I've lived with you for donkeys years, and so I know a think or five about your habits, and I can imagine that is what I do when I have a headache." Harry thn turned to leave, "I'll be right back with something to help you. Or do you feel ok to come with me?"

Ron smiled mischeivously, "Only if you _come_ too." Then he winced.

Harry grinned. "When you feel better, I'll make sure you do. But focus now on getting better."

"...Fuck yeah... Oh god..." Harry moaned.

Ron smiled. "Klenex?" Ron asked.

Harry collapsed in a heap, and said: "I won't be able to shit properly for a week."

Ron smiled.

Harry soon feel asleep, but Ron was wide away. This bloodlust he had within him was becoming to strong. He needed some more, he physically lusted for it.

"Ack." he groaned - the headache was back. He de-tangeled himself from Harry, and then put on a dressing gown, and fled to the bathroom, and vomited in a toilet. He had no idea where this had come from, he hadn't eaten or done anything; and yet there was blood there.

"Shit." he said.

"You alright, Ron?" came a voice.

"Just a bit peckish." Ron turned and looked at Seamus. "Might just have myself a bit of neck." he said as if he was to have a bit of chicken leg or somethingand he pounced.

Dean pulled back the curtains.

"What?" Harry said, detected the light. He tried to escape under the covers, but Dean didn't let him. Instead Dean pulled away the cover, and left Harry, naked, and cold.

"What is it?" Harry seethed. "I was trying to..." But what he was trying to do, never left his lips. Dean was looking pale and horrified.

"You have to see this." he said.

Dean threw his a dresing gown and Harry stood up, and followed.

Harry surveyed Dean, his eyes were bloodshot - he had been crying.

Dean opened the door, and the stench filled Harry's nose... it was so bad, that he vomited. Just like Ron had.

Seamus was lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood, the raw stench of carrion had taken over his mind.

"Holy fuck." was all he could say.


End file.
